Types of Impulses
by JauneValeska
Summary: This is a series of oneshots starring Bart Allen interacting, meeting and being helped by heroes, villains, and others. And basically activities he decides to indulge in and situations where Bart messes up. Ideas for chapters are welcome and I own literally nothing.
1. educational Impulse

**Heads up this entire story has Bart interacting or being helped by members of the** **team** **and characters from Young Justice. And other dc** **characters** **found only in the** **comics** **. And in this story Wally did not die but was just scarred with his powers affected in different ways.**

" I can't go back." Bart said looking down at his costume. " School is not crash." He had the goggles in his hand and a sad look. Wally West looked at his younger cousin who started skipped two days of school to be Kid Flash. Wally knew Bart hated school but he thought it was not anything to worry about. But lately Bart would visit with gum or something in his hair. Messed up notes or something that had to replaced. He noticed Bart never mentioned any friends at his school. Bart was thirteen and in Advanced Courses already in high school. Shortly after his arrival to the past the Allens using documents forged by members of the League registered him in school as Bartholomew Allen junior as Barry's son.

Wally and the Allens and Garricks talked it over. And Wally was chosen to talk to Bart.

Wally, Artemis and Iris were waiting for the chance when Bart named names so they could pay people a visit. Bart and Artemis saw Bart as a little brother. Iris and Barry saw Bart as a son and the Garricks saw Bart as a grandson.

" Look Bart I didn't enjoy it either. But I have noticed things about you. What's going on Kid Flash?" Wally asked him. Wally had retired after his near death experience saving the world leaving him with scars on his back and shoulders. " Everyone at school except for one other person likes to make fun of me or mess with me. " Bart said frustrated. " Bullies push me around, girls laugh at me or ignore me and even the teachers hate me."

Wally held back some rage and kept listening. " They treat me either as a cheater or a fool all the time. I'm always the number one suspect for anything that remotely goes wrong. It's not like you, I can't stand still. Everything is either old news is super confusing mostly the former. My only friend can not even stay after school and can never come over. She tries to help me out but it ends with me getting in trouble. Usually kids rip up my work or something. They like to belittle me for wearing superhero themed things calling me a little kid."

" Once I asked a girl out and guess what she did?" Bart asked. " She tossed her drink a slushie in my hair and face. In front of everyone and laughed. I was told to wash off or get back to my seat. Kids call me horrible things for hanging pictures of me hanging out with you, Jamie, Tim and Garfield and acting like it's a sin. " Tears were visible in Bart's eyes. " I can't stand it anymore."

Wally hugged his cousin." I'm going to make a few calls. Relax a little Bart."" Holding back his rage he called Barry. " I've found out what happened. Bart can't be at that school anymore. He is being tormented by teachers and students and almost nobody is doing anything. It's not enjoyable at all and he is branded as a cheater or a idiot by the people that should be helping him. "

" The Hell kind of place calls itself a school?" Wally winced hearing his Aunt Iris's yelling. " We are pulling him out off that hell hole immediately after we settle things with those bastards."

" Agreed. Someone at the Team or the Tower could educate Bart. I think after his experience he might not want to be in a regular school for a long time." Barry said agreeing. " I'll arrange the meeting as fast as I can. We will want you there if you can." Wally sighed and agreed before hanging up.

* * *

" As I said on the phone all of us would like to talk about Bart's school experience and trouble before we pull him out." Barry said with a fake smile hoping Artemis who insisted (threatened) to go with them on the trip would not bring out a concealed weapon or bow and attack someone.

" Mister Allen I understand you coming here for your son's sake but why bring along your nephew and his wife?" The Principal asked slightly confused. " Wally has become basically a older brother and has helped Bart adjust to life in Central City and so has his wife." Barry explained. " Now could we return to the topic at hand."

" Bart has claimed he has faced bullying and harassment by facility and classmates. Has he reported any of this before?" Artemis asked coldly.

" You have to understand Bart has embellished and exaggerated a lot of his claims. His hyper activeness needs to be addressed and he should have been medicated a long time ago under your care. And he shouldn't make claims against children of the schools biggest supporters or of the city's most famous people."

" We've seen destroyed work and gun or other food products in his hair. he was in tears because of his treatment here. And he has be called slurs based on the assumptions of his peers."" Iris responded. " And the parents of these kids should not influence your judgement."

" Bart is too sensitive for public school and his.. life choice should be kept to himself." The principal said.

Wally had to stop both himself and Artemis from hurting if not crippling that man now. Barry and Iris stood up." Bart is never stepping foot inside this place again. This school is a horrible place for children and your a horrible educator. "

* * *

Bart hugged his cousin. " I don't need to go back anymore. And I get to spend more time with Garfield and other members of the team and be taught at the watchtower. I gotta tell everyone the good news. Your the best."

Wally smiled seeing the look in Bart's eyes before the young speedster ran off.

* * *

 **Review or pm me to suggest a chapter idea. Some will be short and some will long and be two or more parts. I wil;l be using character that** **haven't** **been** **introduced** **or have not yet been introduced in Young Justice and borrow a bit from the Flash v show and other dc shows and media. I don't** **exactly** **remember** **everything from Yj. Tell me my mistakes.**


	2. golden impulse

Lenoard Snart looked at the New Kid Flash who did not look scared at all in fact he looked betrayed, bored, and a little confused. The kid had been easy to capture by having several younger female rouges pretend to be young teenagers in danger and then have the rest of them ambush the kid. The first Kid Flash was seen a few times after his long absence before disappearing completely, his best guess was that the kid got fed up or died. The new one was always smiling and a little naive and needed the Flash or some other hero to explain things to him. They brought the kid back to their base located above a villain bar. " Don't the Rouges have a code or something? Or maybe you haven't thought of it Lenny? Or is it Leo?" The kid asked scratching his head.

" We have lines we don't cross but we are not afraid to take lives if we are betrayed, or one of our own is in danger. But the real question kid is what's wrong with you kid? I couldn't believe how many times the Flash or some other Justice member had to give you a lecture or dumb things down for you. Any regular kid would at least understand a little pop culture knowledge." Snart knew how to push someone's buttons and really get under their skin and bug them." Your very naive to be a hero anyway."

Satisfied he had insulted and taunted the young Speedster he began to explain things." We have a room filled with powered or just people with very advanced gear downstairs and in every room there's at least one person with a grudge against your old man. You here so we can make the Flash squirm, and make him destroy some incriminating information and gather some things for us. Try to escape and there will be repercussions." Bart was lead away to a small room and given baggy clothes to replace his damaged costume. He knew there was someone on the other on the other side of the door. Just as the last of the scar tissue visible was covered by a baggy shirt Golden Glider came in.

" What was that?" Bart gulped and didn't really resist when she grabbed his arm. She had literally gold hair that was glowing and wearing a white and golden costume. " Just a few souvenirs from my early days. " He lied nervously before she pulled down his sleeve. " This isn't a little injury this is burns and scar tissue." Lisa Snart knew about abuse about being beaten from a young age." Scarlet has a few secrets?" She asked suspicious.

' No. I just came from a bad place before I got here.. My home was pretty much ruled by this big bad and my family mostly passed away. I got a one way ticket here and now my old place been wiped off the map. That's all I'm saying." Bart walked away from her. He tried not to listen to her. He was glad when she left and bitterly enjoyed the fast food she brought back with her when she returned. " Metabolism for speedsters are way different and if your asking I've adjusted to eating regularly."

" What do I call you? Not Kid Flash I mean your real name. " Name's Bart and Lisa you should ask Leonard to get yourself checked out at a doctor. Nothing is wrong with you just get a MRI or whatever it's called to make sure your head's okay well I mean the inside of it. I don't know how to explain." He left making her feel confused. The next couple of days he avoided her especially after she and her brother were told the news. it could've killed her over a couple of months or years but since they found it early it would be treated and she would live.

" I'm from the future." He told her after she returned to the hideout a few days just as he was being taken to the Flash. He was already restrained." I've come from a time when everyone good or evil was under the control of the Big Bad who scarred me. Don't worry now he's on my side and my friend. But I know your team isn't all that made." He said before he was blind folded and had a piece of paper put in his pocket. He was taken to the Flash dropped off by the reconstructed Flash statue a hour later. Barry asked over and over if he was okay and what happened to him.

" Some of the Rouges aren't as cold as you think." He answered shortly before going to his room taking out the phone he rarely used. The same one he kept unused and hidden for a while. Taken out the slip of paper he dialed what was written down on it." Hey Snart."


End file.
